CoHPC01
is the 1st episode of Cosmic Haven☆Pretty Cure!. This episode focuses on Yamamiya Koharu and Yamamiya Akiko becoming Pretty Cures. Synopsis Tomorrow escapes from Dark Aurora and travels to Millennium Heart, where she finds out it’s people and the kingdom itself were turned to stone. She finds a book that wasn’t turned to stone and reads about Pretty Cure. Then she goes to Tenshizaka where she finds Koharu and Akiko, whom then transform into Pretty Cure. Major Events *Tomorrow escapes from Dark Aurora and finds out that Millennium Heart was turned to stone. She also makes her debut appearance. *This episode marks the debut of Cosmic Haven☆Pretty Cure!. *Yamamiya Koharu and Yamamiya Akiko transform into Cure Lightning and Cure Connection respectively for the first time. They each also each make their debut appearences. *Cure Lightning and Cure Connection perform Double Whack for the first time. *Yamamiya Sora, Yamamiya Sekai, Yamamiya Kei, Amaya Natsumi and Matsura Koyuki make their debut appearences. Summary Tomorrow is running as fast as she can in her human form out of Dark Aurora, with Togrem following her closely behind. She makes it out by swiftly turning a corner and causing for him to lose balance out of surprise and fall, giving her enough time to escape. When she reached the outside she turned back into a fairy and flew away. A few moments later she landed in Millennium Heart and was surprised to see that it was turned to stone. She looked all around but everything was turned into stone, every person, fairy, item, everything, except a single book that was lying on the stony road, glowing. Tomorrow flipped through the pages until she found what inside the book was glowing. It was a page with a picture of four girls holding four different weapons. The page read “Pretty Cure”. After reading some more, Tomorrow began flying again, this time to the human world. In Tenshizaka, a small town in the east of Japan, two sisters Yamamiya Koharu and Yamamiya Akiko are about to be late for school. They are running around their house trying to find their things, with their older brother Kei, their mother and their father watching them and giggling at them. Eventually, the two girls manage to make it out of their house with their shoelaces untied, trying to run as fast as they can to school. As soon as they reach there, the bell is about to ring. Struggling to keep balance, Koharu half jumps into her classroom, while Akiko zigzags in. Both are in the same classroom, due to their mother requesting it. They sneak into their seats right as the teacher, Ochida Kaida, walks into the room. She introduces a new student and asks Akiko, as the class representitive, to show her around, which Akiko of course agrees to. Characters Cures *Yamamiya Koharu / Cure Lightning *Yamamiya Akiko / Cure Connection Mascot *Tomorrow Villains *Norsel *Togrem Secondary Characters *Yamamiya Sora *Yamamiya Sekai *Yamamiya Kei *Amaya Natsuko *Matsura Fuyuko Read It You can read the first episode here. Guide Category:Episodes Category:Cosmic Haven☆Pretty Cure! Category:Cosmic Haven☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Saitou Haruma